From Above
by Crazy4MadHatter
Summary: Post-death of Sirius Black, in fact, moments after! *Gasps all around* Sirius wakes up in the afterlife and is reunited with his best friends. One-shot for now, may decide to include more, just depends. I would bribe you to come read my story, but I hear it's frowned upon. Either way, give it a read! It's short, and hey, it might get ya some much wanted closure. :)


**Hello readers (if there are any...)! I haven't written in awhile, but I have been into HP for a long time and have wanted to contribute to the appallingly large amount of fics already out there. So please enjoy. For now, this story is a one-shot, but I'm willing to consider giving it some more meat. Thank you for reading, if you are! I tried to make it as serious as possible, but ehhhhh. I tried, so I'm happy :D**

Sirius Black had never felt more at peace with himself. Since the death of his best friend, James Potter, years earlier, he had never felt quite so whole as he did in this moment. His eyes were closed, and he couldn't really remember why they had been in the first place. He had this slight weight on his chest, causing him to wonder not only why it was there, but if there was something he was supposed to be remembering. While trying to make sense of his confusion, it took him a minute to realize that a voice was speaking. And it sounded painfully familiar.

"Padfoot. Padfoot. _Padfoot..._" Came the clear voice of none other than James Potter. _It can't be, _he thought, _I must be having a dream. _But the voice of his best friend persisted, and although he was sure it was a dream, he opened his eyes. He gasped.

Before him stood Prongs. His best friend, his brother; James had always been there for him. When Sirius left his family because of their awful ideals, he had moved in with James and his wonderful family. They had accepted him into their fold, and had treated him like one of their own, something he never forgot, and missed quite dearly. Sirius and James had grown up together, fought a war together, and James would never know how sorry Sirius was for cutting his best friends' life short. James had been married of course, to a beautiful woman named Lily Evans. Sirius felt guilty though, because it was he who suggested Wormtail be their secret-keeper. And like the rat that he was, Pettigrew sold them out to Voldemort, which led to their immediate deaths. He remembered that they'd had a baby boy at the time. Their son...

He sat up suddenly. "James?" His eyes widened as he realized what had happened, thoughts and images coming back to him, he finally realized where he must have been.

Seeing the panic in his face, James smiled tentatively and said, "Mate, you did the best you could, and that's everything I could have asked for." Sirius shook his head, he could not have imagined leaving Harry like this. A poor boy, left all alone, with no one close to family left, and before he knew it, his throat had tightened, and a tear escaped his eye. He hastened to wipe it away.

"But James-"

"Padfoot. You need to understand that there were certain events that had been set in motion, and that you couldn't have stopped them. You gave our son the love we could not. You suffered for years in prison, wrongfully convicted. You did not deserve what you were given-"

Sirius could not believe his ears, "Neither did you, Prongs."

James smiled sadly, "Harry will be with us again, one day. But I have faith in Dumbledore, and I do not think that Harry will join us too soon."

"I failed you." Sirius looked into the distance, for he could not bare to meet James' eyes.

He heard tsk-ing noise and looked at James disapproving look with confusion. "How dare you say that! Harry had someone to rely on, a connection with us, with his past. Had it not been for you, I do not hasten to think that Lupin would have ever told him. At least, not until it was too late. Harry learned much from you, and though he is alone now, we will be by his side. Until the end. Do you understand me?"

Sirius nodded, not exactly placated, but not wanting to think of the grief that was threatening to consume him.


End file.
